First Time Met You-That Rainy Day
by Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada
Summary: Semuanya tak berubah, sama seperti setahun yang lalu. Entah kenapa, Hibari selalu mengenang kejadian yang terbilang kebetulan itu./Fic untuk merayakan ulangtahun skylark kita tercinta!/Happy Birthday, Hibari-kun!/ #HappyReading


Konnichiwa, Minna! Utk menyambut hari ulangtahun _skylark_ tsundere tercinta kita, **Hibari Kyoya**-kun, kupersembahkan...fic ini! *tabuh drum*

18 : Hn.

Ameru : mou, Hibari, kasih salam dong..

18 : *diam*

Ameru : dasar tsundere *kena tancep tonfa*

18 : ngomong lagi, _kamikorosu_!

Ameru : terserah, yosh! langsung saja~

* * *

**FIRST TIME MET YOU-THAT RAINY DAY**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

Hari ini. Hibari tidak menyukainya.

Hari ini, dimana ia diganggu oleh wanita-wanita _herbivore_ mengerubunginya dan memberinya ucapan selamat, yang diakhiri dengan disingkarkannya oleh wakil terpercayanya. Hari ini, dimana rak sepatunya penuh dengan kotak-kotak warna-warni yang ditujukan—jelas padanya. Yang diakhiri dengan dibuangnya kotak itu.

_Please_ deh, Hibari paling tidak suka hari ini.

Hari ini, dua kali lebih berisik—baginya.

Dan cuaca hari ini sepertinya juga sama seperti hatinya. Mendung, gelap, dan bergemuruh. Ah, sebentar lagi pasti hujan.

Hibari menatap langit yang nampak kurang bersahabat itu dari jendela ruang komite kedisiplinan. Kusakabe Tetsuya yang sendari tadi membaca laporan di sofa depan meja sang _fuuki iinchou_, bingung melihat gelagat aneh sang atasan.

"Kyo-san—"

"Kau yang patroli hari ini. Aku malas keluar ruangan." Ujar—perintah—Hibari pada sang wakil. Si wakil yang tahu kondisi sang ketua hanya mengangguk mengerti dan kembali tenggelam dalam laporan ditangannya.

Ditopangnya dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, menatap langit kelabu yang berangin itu. Macam-macam pikiran berkutat dikepalanya. Otaknya memainkan memory lama yang disimpan Hibari dengan baik.

Hari itu, hari ini, setahun yang lalu.

* * *

_Kala itu cuaca gerimis. Hibari baru saja pulang sekolah setelah menanda-tangani laporannya. Memang lelah menjadi seorang ketua kedisiplinan._

_Hibari menguap dan merutuki laporan-laporan laknat itu. Untung sudah ia selesaikan semuanya._

* * *

Hibari berjalan di trotoar yang cukup sepi itu. Ia berjalan, terus berjalan. Sepertinya otaknya sudah merancang semuanya agar Hibari tidak salah ambil jalan.

Hibari menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit yang kelabu.

Ah, persis.

* * *

_**GLUGUK GLUGUK**_

_Ah, pasti akan hujan. Hibari menengadah—menatap langit malas. Lalu berjalan kembali._

_**TIK**_

_**TIK**_

_**JRAAASSHHH**_

'Sial—'_ Umpat Hibari ketika rintik-rintik air turun dengan deras ke bumi._

_Malangnya, Hibari tidak membawa payung ataupun jas hujan. Alhasil, Hibari berlari dengan tergesa-gesa mencari tempat berteduh. Setelah menemukan sebuah toko, Hibari masuk ke toko itu._

* * *

**KLINING**

Bunyi bel toko itu menginterupsi sepinya toko itu. Ah, masih tidak berubah. Mungkin gara-gara hujan, tokonya jadi sepi.

Aroma ini, Hibari ingat.

_Toko roti dan kopi, pikir Hibari. Terbukti, indera penciumannya menangkap aroma khas roti dan kopi. Kebetulan toko itu sepi, sehingga Hibari tidak perlu repot-repot meng-_kamikorosu_ orang yang tidak sengaja melihatnya berbasah ria begini._

"Lho, Kyoya—" Sapanya. Hibari mendelik. Ia ingat saat dulu mereka bertemu.

Kalimat bodohnya keluar dari mulutnya.

* * *

"_Eh, ada tamu—" Sapa seseorang yang muncul dari pintu belakang. Hibari menatap tajam orang itu._

_Seorang pria tinggi bersurai emas, berkemeja putih dan mengenakan apron dan celemek putih—yang sudah agak ternoda. Ditangannya, terdapat sepiring roti manis dan secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap. Nampaknya, dia pemilik toko yang sedang menikmati waktu rehatnya._

* * *

"Aku lapar, _herbivore_." Tukas Hibari. Orang diseberangnya—seakan mengerti maksudnya, berjalan beriringan membawa benda yang sama.

Benda yang sama seperti setahun yang lalu.

Roti manis hangat dan kopi hangat.

* * *

"_Kau pasti kedinginan, duduklah." Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya. Hibari diam saja, tapi mengambil tempat duduk didekat jendela._

_Pria itu mengikuti langkah Hibari, dan duduk diseberang sang surai hitam malam. Roti manis dna kopi ia letakkan didepan Hibari._

_Lalu datanglah keheningan._

_Hibari yang tidak ingin dicekik hening memutuskan membuka pembicaraan, melihat sang pemilik toko hanya menatap keluar jendela, larut dalam pikirannya._

"_Bukankah itu untukmu..?" Tanya Hibari menatap roti manis dan kopi yang mulai mendingin itu. Si surai emas menatap Hibari, lalu tersenyum._

* * *

Hibari menatap hidangan itu datar. Surai pirang yang bingung angkat bicara.

"Ayolah, Kyoya, dimakan.., aku sudah susah payah membuatnya~" Keluh sang pirang. Hibari hanya berdecak.

"Ck, berisik."

* * *

"_Ah, memang. Hari ini sepi, jadi kupikir untuk istirahat sejenak. Tapi melihatmu basah kuyup begitu, kupikir untuk memberikannya padamu. Ayo, nikmati, mumpung masih ada asapnya.." Jelas sang pirang. Si _raven_ hanya diam._

_Ia ambil sepotong roti itu, dan memakannya. Enak, walaupun agak manis. Lalu ia cicipi kopi yang untungnya, masih hangat itu. Aromanya khas, beda. Rasa dingin dalam tubuh Hibari langsung hilang._

* * *

Diseruputnya kopi hitam yang berbau khas itu. Rasanya tidak berubah.

"Tidak berubah." Komentar Hibari.

"Tentu!" Tukas orang diseberangnya senang.

* * *

"_Itu kopi Italia, didatangkan langsung dari negerinya. Kebetulan, aku orang Italia.." Celetuk si pirang—yang sepertinya tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hibari._

"_Hn. Aku tidak minta penjelasanmu." Tukas Hibari._

_Si pirang hanya tersenyum geli._

* * *

"_Nee_, Kyoya.." Orang itu memanggil. Hibari menghentikan aksinya memakan roti manis itu.

"..sudah setahun, yaa.., sejak kau datang kesini.." Ujarnya lagi. Hibari masih diam.

"Dulu kau datang kesini, kau basah kuyup, ah, kau waktu itu nampak lucu.., ahahaha—aduh—" Omongannya terpotong lantaran sang _skylark_ sudah menendang tulang keringnya. Yang ditendang hanya meringis kesakitan.

"_Kamikorosu_."

* * *

"_Dino Cavallone." Si pirang berbicara lagi—atau lebih tepatnya—memperkenalkan diri._

"_Hn. Hibari Kyoya." Balasnya._

* * *

Ya, walau sudah setahun berlalu. Segalanya tidak berubah. Situasinya, keadaan toko itu, aroma yang menyambutnya, makanan yang disajikan padanya juga tidak berubah. Suasananya, tetap sama seperti setahun yang lalu.

Dan terlebih lagi, orang itu tetap sama. Tidak terganti.

Dino Cavallone.

**_FIN_**

* * *

Kok...agak aneh, ya, endingnya..? Biarlah! Ameru publish beberapa jam sebelum hari ulangtahunnya :3 :3

.

.

.

.

.

18 : ...mana Ameru itu?

D : heh? mau apa dng Ameru-chan..?

18 : mau kubunuh *ngancungin tonfa*

D : *bengong* lho? lho! KYOYA! jangan bunuh orang nista itu! ntar dosa, Kyoya! *lari ngejar Kyoya*

.

.

_So_, **Buon Compleanno, Hibari Kyoya!**

**2014.5.5!**


End file.
